


Flee the Facility

by ImaNobodylol



Category: Flee The Facility
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaNobodylol/pseuds/ImaNobodylol
Summary: Carter and his friends want to go to an abandoned facility. They didn’t really know what to expect, but they didn’t expect someone else to be there.





	Flee the Facility

**Author's Note:**

> I have very poor writing, so if I have any spelling mistakes please comment. Thank you!

If you want to learn more about my character’s here’s the link to my toy house (I’ll do a quick interdiction)

My toy house <https://toyhou.se/ImNobody/characters/folder:1876754>

  
Carter

Floral

Max

Carly

Carter and Carly are siblings 

ok that’s all


End file.
